Girls and Boys
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: 8 people. 4 couples. 2 chatrooms. 1 friendship. SasukexSakura,,InoxShikamaru,,NarutoxHinata,,TentenxNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! First chat fic! Hope its good! and yeah XD**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

**Rawr,,BeAfraid..** has signed in.

**xShyness **has signed in.

* * *

**NaturalPiNK:** hey guys!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** heyy

**Rawr,, BeAfraid.:** hello

**xShyness:** greetings \/

**Rawr,, BeAfraid:** lol!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** :P

**NaturalPiNK: **and who helped you out of ur shyness shell again...?

**xShyness:** i know i know! you did! and thank u.. AGAIN :D

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** hey! forehead girl cant take all the credit! Im the one who taught her!

**NaturalPiNK:** tru tru..

**Rawr,, BeAfraid.:** & where does that leave me...?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** awe sowwy tenten-chan! how about a double fudge ice cream sundae at my house...?

**Rawr,,BeAfraid.:** ...

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** AWRIGHT AWRIGHT! with oreo's and cookies on top.

**Rawr,,BeAraid.:** YOSH! im coming over now!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid.** will not reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**xShyness:** yea.. and what about us?!

**NaturalPiNK:** YEAH?!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** fine fine come over as well!

**xShyness:** YAY!

**NaturalPiNK:** wahoo!

The participants have left the conversation.

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE **has signed in. 

**NoIAmNotSasukeSoGoAwayFangirls **has signed in. (his name actually works!)

**Destiny&Fate** has signed in.

**Troublesome** has signed in.

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE:** why is ur name troublesome shikamaru?

**Troublesome:** because its 2 troublesome to think of another name.

**NoIAmNotSasukeSoGoAwayFanGirls:** hm. not a shocker.

**Troublesome:** troublesome..

**Destiny&Fate:** apparently hinata has gone to ino's for a "double fudge ice cream sundae with oreo's and cookies on top".

**RamenIsLOVE:** ooo00ooo sounds yum! i might joi-

**Destiny&Fate:** dont even think of going near hinata.

**NoIAmNotSasukeSoGoAwayFanGirls:** yeah. he'll go all "destiny and fate" all over your ass

**Troublesome:** XD

**Destiny&Fate:** im not upsessed with destiny and fate any more.

**RamenIsLOVE:** then change ur name!

**Destiny&Fate:** fine.

30 seconds later..

**SasukeLovesMakeUpAndFanGirls:**

**NoIAmNotSasukeSoGoAwayFanGirls:** YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

**Troublesome:** nice neji ;)

**RamenIsLOVE:** HAHA! luurv ur new name neji :D

**SasukeLovesMakeUpAndFanGirls:** oh yeah. this name is staying for a while..

10 seconds later..

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **wowiie.. thank goodness that fangirls are totally gullable about the ones they're crazy about.

**Troublesome:** touche..

**RamenIsLOVE: **nice sasuke :D

**Troublesome: **who's side are you on?!

**RamenIsLOVE: **i dunno

**Troublesome:** :S

**RamenIsLOVE:** is neji here?

**SasukeLovesMakeUpAndFanGirls: **uh oh.. do you guys feel the ground vibrating and a rumbling sound...?

**RamenIsLOVE: **nope!

**Troublesome:** nuh-uh..

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **i luv it when i win!

**SasukeLovesMakeUpAndFanGirls:** OH SH-

**SasukeLovesMakeUpAndFanGirls **has been disconnected.

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **dont you just love revenge..?

**Troublesome: **no not really..

**RamenIsLOVE:** how come?

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **too troublesome?

**Troublesome: **you can count on it.

**RamenIsLOVE: **oh.. ur so boring nara!

**Troublesome: **oh well.. anywayz i gtg, my very troublesome parents are going out and I have to babysit my troublesome baby sister.

**RamenIsLOVE: **haha,, sucker. i need to go as well so bye!

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **ok. bye

**RamenIsLOVE: **k cya

**Troublesome: **troublesome..

**RamenIsLOVE **has left the converstation.

**Troublesome** has left the conversation.

**FANGIRLxPARTYxATxNEJI'SxSTARTINGxRIGHTxNOW!: **i still luv it when i win!

All particapents have left the conversation.

* * *

**sucks like shit and you just wanna kill me? say it,, dont spray it :D**

**plz review,, dunno if its bad,, dunno if its good,, but again,, what do i know?**

**again..**

**plz review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahoooo! Here ya go precious pplz XD**

* * *

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in. 

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

**Rawr,,BeAfraid..** has signed in.

**xShyness **has signed in.

* * *

**NaturalPiNK: **i dont feel too good.. 

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** same here.

**xShyness:** dont forget me.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** well thats weird. I dont feel sick at all!

**NaturalPiNK:** maybe because you didnt have any of your disgusting messed up so called 'sundae' ino-PIG!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** hey! dont call ME a PIG FOREHEAD-GIRL! YOUR THE PIG HERE! YOU ATE HALF OF IT!

**NaturalPiNK:** SINCE YOU DIDNT HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU WERE PUTTING IN IT YOU PROBABLY PUT SOME ADDICTIVES IN IT YOU DUMASS!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** FOREHEAD-GIRL!

**NaturalPiNK:** INO-PIG!

**xShyness:** woo...

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** and its only the beginning of the convo.

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE **has signed in.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog **has signed in.

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy** has signed in.

**Troublesome** has signed in.

* * *

**Rawr,,BeAfraid: **hey guys!

**Troublesome:** yo.

**RamenIsLOVE:** sasuke has a teddy?

**SasukeHumpsHisTeddy: **ooh yeah. He's blue and his name is spiky. And the weird thing is, is that he smells like MUSHROOMS!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** NO NO YOU'RE ALL WRONG! HE'S PINK AND HIS NAME IS BILLY! AND HE SMELLS LIKE TOMATOES!!!

**Troublesome:** o.o

**RamenIsLOVE:** XD

**xShyness:** WTF?!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid: **ohhh myyyy goddd..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** you rape teddies? YOU SICK BASTARD!!

**NaturalPiNK:** oo

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** OH. im SORRY. i must be talking about YOUR OTHER TEDDY!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** NO!! MY OTHER ONE IS WHITE AND HIS NAME IS MARK!! AND HE ALSO SMELLS LIKE TOMATOES!!

**Troublesome:** are you SERIOUS?!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** as real as gai's new perm.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** gai got a perm?? EW!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** oh god this is too much to HANDLE! IM GOING!

**xShyness:** lemme join you!!

**RamenIsLOVE** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**xShyness** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** i cant trust naruto with hinata!!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** stop being so protective about hinata. she's capable of handling herself!

**NaturalPiNK: **god i feel so SICK! WITH COMPLIMENTS FROM THE SHIT PILE MADE BY THE PIG HERSELF!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** haha. SUCKERRR!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** well one thing is for sure. never go to ino's house for a sundae.. no wait. dont even go to her house for ANYTHING!

**NaturalPiNK:** amen!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** oh you guys are just wimps. anywayz,, i gotta go,, meeting sai at starbucks in half an hour. need to get ready and stuff ;) cya!

**NaturalPiNK:** bye ino-pig! have fun!

(Shikamaru thinks about how creepy girl's mood swing's are.. and of course who the hell sai was.. and why ino was meeting up with him.)

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** bye bye!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** yea.. cya. say hi to sai for me.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x: **sure will!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x **wont reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**Troublesome:** Ok! Who the HELL is sai?!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** u dont know him..?

**Troublesome:** hmmm... lets see.. if im asking who the hell he is.. OF COURSE I DONT KNOW HIM!!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** dude, calm down! sai is a really good friend of ino's, so just chill!

**Troublesome:** watever. Im going!

**Troublsome** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline

**NaturalPiNK:** ok.. that was definitely NOT like shikamaru.

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** oh yeah.. whats up with him?

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** i seriously gotta go!

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** why?

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** i cant stop thinking about naruto and hinata together. ANYTHING could happen! (very ooc but plz bear with me)

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** uh oh. i better make sure that neji dosent murder naruto!

**NaturalPiNK:** okay

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** cya!

**NaturalPiNK:** bye byex

**Rawr,,BeAfraid** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** sakura...?

**NaturalPiNK:** there you are sasuke! i was wondering where you went.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** you were the only one who realised i wasnt saying anything..

**NaturalPiNK:** hehe.. but anyways what is it?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** ummm..

**NaturalPiNK:** what is it?

**NaturalPiNK:** OH SHIT! I GTG BYE!

**NaturalPiNK** wont reply because he or she appears to be offline

**NejiRapesHisTeddy:** would you like to go out for a movie or something?

**NejiRapesHisTeddy:** DAMN!!

**NejiRapesHisTeddy:** AND IM ALONE ALL OVER AGAIN! JUST LIKE IN THAT CONVO YESTERDAY! DAMN DAMN DAMN!

All participants have left the conversation.

* * *

**yay! i did! but took ages but anyway!**

**plz review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid** has signed in.

**xShyness** has signed in.

* * *

**NaturalPiNK:** and amazingly... I STILL FEEL SICK!!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** same here. i mean seriously ino.. what did you put in that sundae...

**xShyness:** its not ino's fault she dosent know how to make anything!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** HEY!

**xShyness:** SHUT UP! im helping u here!

**xShyness:** as i was SAYING..

**xShyness:** you both learned your lesson right..?

**NaturalPiNK:** -guilty tone- yes.. not to eat anything on which ino has made...

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** yea..

**xShyness:** ok..

**xShyness:** WAIT A SECOND!!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** yeah!! you didnt have any of your sundae crap!! (lol tenten's pg-rated, like my friend XD)

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** i just wanted to say that. i mean it was in the moment..

**NaturalPiNK:** ok.. IM LEAVING!!

* * *

**NaturalPiNK** has left the conversation.

* * *

**Troublesome** has signed in.

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy** has signed in.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

**RamenIsLOVE** has signed in.

* * *

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** hey guys

**Troublesome:** yo

**RamenIsLOVE:** heyy

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** i never made out with a hot dog!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** oh and NOW you tell us...? I had this msn name for ages!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** you made out with a hot dog?! you make me sick!!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** no.. more like YOU make everyone sick with ur shit pile sundae!! (zoomed upto t-rated!! yay for t-rated tenten!!)

**RamenIsLOVE:** sundae..? I WANT ONE!!!

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in.

**NaturalPiNK:** IF YOU WANT TO DIE!! yEAH, BE MY GUEST!!

* * *

**NaturalPiNK** has left the conversation.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** sakura..?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** SAKURA COME BACK!!

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has left the conversation.

* * *

confused silence, thinking how un-sasuke that was..

**RamenIsLOVE: **hinata are you there?!

**xShyness:** soz naruto I was getting changed.

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** i can see that..

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** what did you say neji...?

* * *

(neji makes loads of spaces, so they couldnt see what he written before XD)

* * *

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** nothing!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** YES YOU DID!! IM GUNNA SCROL-

* * *

(and he does it again!!)

* * *

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** NEJI!! STOP DOING THAT!!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** d-doing what..???

**Rawr,, BeAfraid:** YOU KNOW WHAT!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** OMG GUYS!! I THINK I HAVE A VIRUS!!!

**Troublesome:** why?

**RamenIsLOVE:** SOMETHING IS CREATING HUGE GAPS IN MY CONVO WINDOW!!

**Everybody sweatdrops.**

**RamenIsLOVE:** OMG!! OMG!! MY MUM IS GUNNA KILL ME!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** aww! dont worry! maybe my sundae will help you take your mind off of your worries!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** more like kill you if ur mum dosent..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** what did you say...!??!

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** NUTHN!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** Im going to go now..

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** YOU STAY RIGHT THERE NEJI HYUUGA!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! YOU PERV!! CHECKING OUT UR OWN COUSIN!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!

long awkard silence

**RamenIsLOVE:** umm... InoCanIHaveSomeOfUrSundae?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** YeahSure. ComeOverNow!

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE** has left the conversation.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has left the conversation.

* * *

**xShyness:** hey guys soz i was in the bathroom.

tenten and shikamaru groan.. thinking neji is such a perve..

**Rawrr,, BeAfraid:** you make me sick neji... y o u m a k e m e s i c k.

* * *

**Rawr,, BeAfraid** has left the conversation.

* * *

hinata has read the convo and is on the verge of puking her guts out.

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** so hinata.. is it dinner yet?

**xShyness:** umm.. i donno.. im going to go over to ino's. uhh.. bye.

* * *

**xShyness** has left the conversation.

* * *

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** oh shit.

* * *

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy** has left the conversation.

* * *

**Troublesome:** troublesome..

* * *

All participents have left the conversation. 


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Troublesome** has signed in.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

* * *

**Troublesome:** hey ino

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** hey

**Troublesome:** soo ino.. your hair looked nice yesterday..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** ...

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** ok shikamaru. what do you want?

**Troublesome:** damn. am i that obvious?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** yes.

**Troublesome:** troublesome.. oh well.. i.. umm..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** ...?

**Troublesome:** who's sai?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** thats all you want to know?

**Troublsome:** well yeah..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** he's just this sweet guy i met in elementary school.

**Troublesome:** oh.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** why did you want to know anyways?

**Troublesome:** well.. i went to starbucks and i just saw you with this guy. So yeah.. (liar! he just knew that she went to starbucks cuz she said so! on chap 2 folks!)

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** ohh... WAIT A SECOND!! how do you know his name then?!

_SHIT!!_

_**inner shika - didnt think of that before my precious!**_

_dont call me 'precious'. its annoying._

_**inner shika - watever precious!!**_

_daaamn.. what should i say..._

**Troublesome:** well i asked neji, and he said he knew him so yeah. (on chap2 neji told ino to say hi to sai, cuz neji knows him so yeah! smart one shika! but not smart ENOUGH!! MUHAHAHAH!!)

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** thats all you wanted to knw?

**Troublesome:** yeah i guess so.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** well.. if u see us together again, you have my permission to join us. k?

-smiles- **Troublesome:** troublesome..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** Oh! he just signed in now! Want me to invite him in the convo?

* * *

(muhahah! im evil!)

LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P has been added to the convo.

(muhahaha im REALLY evil!!)

* * *

**Troublesome:** NO!

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** no what?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** hey sai

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** hiyya ino.. -wink wink-

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** :P

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** who's 'Troublesome'?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** intro!

**Troublesome:** do i have to?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** got something against me... nara..?

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** well aint he rude. not doing what a lady asks him to do

**Troublesome:** stay outta this PINK BOY

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** PINK BOY?!

**Troublesome:** :) pink boy.

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** haha. funny -- first of all, i dunno hu u are, so i dont think i should listen to you, second, get some manners.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** can you two stop it?

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** sure ino.

**Troublesome:** watever.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** oh shit gtg byeeeeeee x

* * *

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x **has left the conversation.

* * *

_awkard silence..._

**Troublesome: **...

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** what'd you say loser?!

**Troublesome: **u blind or something?! i didnt say anything!!

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P: **yes u did!! u put full stops!! so what is that supposed to mean!?!?

**Troublesome:** its not supposed to mean anything!!

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P: **im onto you nara... just u watch..

SHikamaru sweatdrops.

**Troublesome: **yeah.. im gunna go now..

**Troublesome** has left the conversation.

**ImAGoodBoyWithTheWorstIntentions** has signed in.

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P: **hey darling -kiss-

**ImAGoodBoyWithTheWorstIntentions:** hey bbe x

* * *

au: i know what ur thinking. ur probably like WAT THE fuCKING HELL?!

sai is gai I MEAN gay. GAY!!

so yeah, thats why ino is so close to him, because all gay guys are awesome and i want one :D

* * *

**In another convo...****

* * *

**

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy** has signed in.

**Rawr,,BeAfraid** has signed in.

* * *

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** oh god im outta here!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** wait! tenten!

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** no! i dont want to talk to a pervert!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** HEY!! there is a reasonable explanation for this!!

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** oh yeah!? so what is it!? PERVE?!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** as you know, my uncle is VERY strict and always tells hinata that she can only go out when she's 20!!

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** ... and?!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** AND naruto has been sneaking in during the night to see her!!

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** :0

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** and unfortunately, my uncle found out and he always tells me to keep a 24/7 watch on her, and if i see naruto with her, i have to tell him. and he said it dont matter whatever she does, we're family. I WOULD NEVER, EVER EVER THINK OF HER THAT WAY OK!?

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** :S

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** what an invasion of privacy :0 AND i think its pretty sweet of naruto to do that, AND pretty mean of you!

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** oh well, wat can i do?

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** hehe, anyways i gtg now. My parents are going out to Rochello's and i have to take care of my baby sister. byee x

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** oh ok. Want me to come with?

(awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww o )

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** sure! but what about keeping an eye on hinata :P

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** my uncle dosent have to know ;)

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** lol ok, seeya soon x

**SasukeRapesHisTeddy:** bye

* * *

All particpants have left the conversation.

* * *

**hiya precious readers. im back :)**

**and im sorry for not doing this in ages, its cuz of my groundedness :(**

**but its over :D**

**hehe, anyways plz review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**yo!**

**thanks for all the reviews people :D makes me giddy when i read them!!**

**hehe,, and here is another chapter :)**

* * *

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

**NaturalPiNK:** heyy

_silence_

**NaturalPiNK:** hello...?

_silence again_

**NaturalPiNK:** UCHIHA YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME UNLESS YOU WANT A DEATH WISH!!

_silence... AGAIN?!_

**NaturalPiNK:** SASUKE!!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** this is not sasuke.

_short silence_

**NaturalPiNK:** what do you mean!?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** what i said, this isnt sasuke..

_sakura is now totally getting freaked out_

**NaturalPiNK:** sasuke stop it!! you're scaring me :(

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** what makes you think this is sasuke?

**NaturalPiNK:** cuz its his email..?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** true, but it dosent mean that it cant be _other _people.

**NaturalPiNK:** very funny sasuke .

**NaturalPiNK:** do i have to keep on repeating it.. sakura?

**inner sakura - HOLY SHIT!! HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW OUR NAME?!?!?!?!**

outer sakura - keep calm... -inhales-, -exhales-

**NaturalPiNK:** gaara.. is this you?!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** who's gaara..?

**inner sakura - -gulps- this is some CREEPY SHIT!!**

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** sakura.. your hair looks pretty in a mess bun today.. :)

**inner sakura - OMFG!!!!!!!**

_holy shit.. holy shit..._

**NaturalPiNK:** who are you?!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** just look outside your window.

Sakura looked out of her window, saw her opposite neighbour's kids playing outside, and a person on a bike went past.

She was confused. Everytime she was nervous, she'd always bite the side of her nails while her heart beated like there was no tomorrow.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** and now you're nervous, and you're biting your nails because you cant see me..

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** but i can see you.

**NaturalPiNK:** LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

* * *

**NaturalPiNK** has left the conversation.

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE** has signed in.

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

**Troublesome** has signed in.

**xShyness** has signed in.

* * *

**RamenISLOVE:** hey hinata ;)

**xShyness:** hey :P

**Troublesome:** huh?!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** am i missing something here?? and where's tenten, neji and sakura?!?

**Troublesome:** probably doing troublesome things.

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** NARUTO!!! YOU HAVE BETTER NOT-

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** alkgfnw45iuogikltnvja09454ut

**RamenIsLOVE:** wat? is teme jealous that i got myself a sexy girlfriend and he dosent?!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** IM GUNNA KI- ldhfoalrekgn

**xShyness:** :$ (blush face on msn)

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** wtf!?!?!

**Troublesome:** huh!?

* * *

**SandMan,,BringMeADream:P** has signed in.

**Kankuro,,GetRidOfThatNameBeforeIKickYourAss** has signed in.

**MyBrothersAreIdiots** has signed in.

* * *

**RamenIsLOVE:** heyy,, hinata is my girlfriend :D

**xShyness:** naruto.. :$

**SandMan,,BringMeADream:P:** nice to know

**Kankuro,,GetRidOfThatNameBeforeIKickYourAss:** get rid of that name asswipe!

**SandMan,,BringMeADream:P:** never :)

**Kankuro,,GetRidOfThatNameBeforeIKickYourAss:** haha, im sure everyone would love to hear your secret...

**SandMan,,BringMeADream:P:** im also sure everyone wants to hear yours too!

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** shut up already!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** oo00oo secrets? TELL ME!

**Troublesome:** troublesome

**RamenIsLOVE:** hey!! dont you know?! HINATA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** I AM GOING TO MURD-EQILRKNFIVITFBGIOTP

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** whats up with him?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** no clue. he's been acting fucked up for some reason.

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** well i gtg now. my brothers are fighting AGAIN and making a huge mess. and im always the one who has to clean it up .

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** okay, bye xx

**RamenIsLOVE:** buh bye!

**xShyness:** cyaa

**Troublesome:** bi

* * *

**Kankuro,,GetRidOfThatNameBeforeIKickYourAss** has left the conversation.

**SandMan,,BringMeADream:P** has left the conversation.

**MyBrothersAreIdiots** has left the conversation.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed out.

* * *

**Troublesome:** huh!?

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

in.

out.

in.

out.

(au: AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT!! YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YOU TURN AROUND!! THATS WHATS ITS ALL ABOUT :D

-coughs- anyways.. continue..)

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** WTF someone keeps on hacking onto my account!!!!!

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** no we're not!!!

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed out.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog** has signed in.

* * *

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** WTF yes u are!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** im so confused :S

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** okaaaaaaay.. IM LEAVING!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** ino!! i want another sundae of yours!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** WOW!! someone who appreciates my work :D how about you hinata?! up for another one of my sundae's?!

**xShyness:** i think i'd rather die

**Troublesome:** that bad eh?

**xShyness:** oh yeah...

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** WIMPS!! come on naruto!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** seeya hinata x luv uuuuu! and uh, seeya round shikamaru.

**Troublesome:** yea. cya.

* * *

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has left the conversation.

**RamenIsLOVE** has left the conversation.

* * *

**xShyness:** um, sasuke?

(its the real sasuke now)

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** yeah?

xShyness: have you seen tenten, neji or sakura around?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** yeah, well, only sakura. i was in town grabbing some pizza, then i saw sakura near the book shop (she looked like a total mess!), and when i came up to her, she totally freaked out and then ran away :S

**Troublesome:** haha. getting rusty around the ladies now, eh uchiha?

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** shut up nara.

**xShyness:** lol, anyways gtg, cya guys x

**NejiMadeOutWithAHotDog:** bye

**Troublesome:** bi

* * *

All participants have lef the conversation.

* * *

**THE question is.. who were the hackers?**

**i think its really obvious XD but anyways!**

**Im getting worse by the chapter right ..? i CAN FEEL IT!!**

**but anyways, plz leav ur opinions about this, i dont mind if i get critique stuff, it helps me improve :)**

**plz review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WADUP! finally back from my holiday... and here to write u more chapters**

**enjoys!**

---

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has signed in.

**RamenIsLOVE** has signed in.

---

**RamenIsLOVE:** hey ino!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** hey naruto, where's everybody else?

**RamenIsLOVE:** i dunno, i sure do miss hinata :(

---

**xShyness** has signed in.

---

**RamenIsLOVE:** YATTA!! heeey hinata-chan :D

**xShyness:** hey naruto... :#) (LOL im sorry if that failed to be a blushing face XD)

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** wow.. i just rlised how lonely i am.

---

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn** has signed in.

---

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** umm.. okay i take tht back, im not THAT desperate!!!!

**xShyness:** is that... sasuke??

**RamenIsLOVE:** BWAHAHAHAHA!! NO WONDER YOU NEVER LIKED ANY GIRLS!! AHAHAHA!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** shut up naruto!! it must be hard for him to express himself like that!!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** thx ino )

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** you're welcom sasuke :)

---

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid** has signed in.

---

**Rawr,,BeAfraid:** LMAO NICE ONE NEJI!!

**RamenIsLOVE:** umm, thats sasuke tho..

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** oh... right.. um, of course it is ehehehe..

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** ur a shit liar, you knw that??

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid: **aw DAMN! soz neji :( everyone would find out eventually..

**xShyness:** neji..?!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** tis true

---

**NaturalPiNK** has signed in.

---

**NaturalPiNK:** OMG!! its HIM!! RUN!! HE'S A STALKER!!

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** waat?? thats neji you idiot!!

**NaturalPiNK:** huh!?

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** yea, neji hacked onto sasuke's account to take the crap out of him.

**NaturalPiNK:** oh.. but how did u know i had a messy bun that day?!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** we have our ways... :P

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** yep XD

**xShyness:** well that explains a hell lot..

---

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower** has signed in.

---

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x:** my god.. i think i need therapy..

---

**TotallyOutOfYourLeague//x** has left the conversation.

---

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower:** wow.. not only you're a closet shower-singer and teddy-owner.. you're also a gay porn-reader.

**NaturalPiNK:** sasuke sings in the shower?!

**RamenIsLOVE:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!

Neji and tenten are practically choking on their tonsils because they were laughing so much.

---

**Troublesome** has signed in.

---

**RamenIsLOVE:** hey shikamaru

**Troublesome:** is ino or sai here..??

**NaturalPiNK:** no.. but did u know that not only sasuke owns teddies, he also sings in the shower AND reads gay porn?!

**Troublesome:** oh god.. oo i thought I had issues..

**xShyness:** neji you're so mean :( of course he dosent read gay porn..

Rawrr,,BeAfraid: i wouldnt be too sure on that XD ROFL!!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** LMAO!!!!

MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower: AND my brothers friends are weird..

--

**MyBrothersAreIdiots** has signed in.

---

**NaturalPiNK:** hey temari

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** hav u seen sasuke??

**Troublesome:** nope, why?

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** he sent me the WEIRDEST email.. i swear its creepy, here ill send it to you.

---

To: (i have NO clue wat sasuke would name his email... --)

Subject: my iq is 100, how about u??

---

hey, temaaaaaaaaaaaaarrriiii ... :D

do u like poppadoms? i like poppadoms.. especially the chilli ones.. i also like pink pencils, cuz they make my handwriting SO neat, its UNBELIEVABLE. ill send you one and you will TOTALLY agree with me!!

my winnie the pooh bear is staring at me, its really creepy cuz it has a weird look in its eye.. like it wants to rape me or something.

my favourite book you ask?? its definitly the thesaurus. i mean its so awesome, so much to read..

Hey, you always have nice shiny lips, what lip balm do u use?? ive been DYING to get this guy's attention, he lives across the road from me, and he randomly shouted i like shiny lips. and i was like oooo..

Do you use blistex?? my mum uses blistex, so does my brother. He steals it from her all the time!!

so hows gaara?? if he's free.. give him a wink.. from me ;D

luv ur only sasuke :D

---

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** ROFL!!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** LOL!!

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** sasuke wat the fuck is this email!?

---

**SasukeIsAGayFreak** has signed in.

(itsh gaara!)

---

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower:** this keeps on getting more interesting..

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** okay, where the hell is he?! oh god AND he sings in the shower?!?

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** right here..

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** LOL!!

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** wat the hell is so funny?? did you even READ that email??

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** yes...

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** ...??? did u read the last part...??

**Rawrr,,BeAraid:**... -muffled laughing- LMAO ROFL!!!!!!

**xShyness:** um, gaara its a huge misunderstanding..

**NaturalPiNK:** no no it's all true XD (sakura's going along with it..)

**Troublesome:** i dont get any of this.

**RamenIsLOVE:** either do i, its too confuzin.

**Troublesome:** do you know where ino is anyways..?? i kinda... err.. need to talk to her.

**RamenIsLOVE:** she said something about therapy..

**Troublesome:** wat?

**RamenIsLOVE:** yeah, she's going to therapy.

**Troublesome:** i dont believe you.

**RamenIsLOVE:** w/e!

---

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P** has signed in.

---

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** woops.. wrong convo.

**Troublesome:** oh, now i know why ino went to therapy.

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** hey, its you. the loser from the other day.

**NaturalPiNK:** hey sai :)

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** sakura! long time no see, wanna meet up this week or something?

**NaturalPiNK:** would luv tew!

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** and how bout a movie.. then go to wild wadi? (thats the name of a water park near me, but i cant think of any other name XD)

**NaturalPiNK:** omgg that'd be awesum:D

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** who reads gay porn?

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** im sorry.. who are u?

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** im sai, n u?

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** tenten

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** nice to meet you tenten. OHHH wait, do u know neji?

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** yeah, how'd ya kno?

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** he's been tell-

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** ummmmm its me.

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** ... im sorry hu?

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** its me, neji.

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** you read gay porn?! omg i never knew u went that way!!

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** waaat?? no thats sasuke!!

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** yeah!

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** huh? who's sasuke?

**NaturalPiNK:** oh gosh wat a mess XD fix it tenten!!

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** wahhh.. too confusing now. wat about u neji

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** noo thats sasuke.

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower:** um, actually just realised. sasuke isnt home right now, he's at a gardening lesson

**NaturalPiNK:** WATTTTT!?!?

**RamenIsLOVE:** LOL!! O MY O MY XD LOl!!

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** so who's on sasuke's account??

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** neji is!!

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** so neji made the email...??

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** yes!!

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** actually me and tenten did

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** soo.. he really isnt gay?

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** he just reads gay porn

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** oh.

awkard silence

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P:** gtg now

**NaturalPiNK:** um i gtg..

**xShyness:** i think i have to go

**RamenIsLOVE:** yeah i need to go... wash, my toothbrush

**SasukeIsAGayFreak:** i think i hear kankouru calling me

**MyBrothersAreIdiots:** im going now..

**Troublesome:** my laziness is taking over.

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower:** gtg, im going to raid sasuke's room and blackmail him in various ways.

(they all said it at the same time.)

---

**LuvYaInoBabe// HahaMemba?ShowerOfTruth?LOLGoodTimes:P** has left the conversation.

**NaturalPiNK** has left the conversation.

**xShyness** has left the conversation.

**RamenIsLOVE** has left the conversation.

**SasukeIsAGayFreak** has left the conversation.

**MyBrothersAreIdiots** has left the conversation.

**Troublesome** has left the conversation.

**MyBrotherSings'BabyHitMeOneMoreTime'InTheShower** has happily left the conversation.

---

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** ...

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** so how do u think sasuke is going to kill us?

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** he will probably break into our house and shoot us, or even suffocate us by using his teddies to stuff our faces.

**Rawrr,,BeAfraid:** :P anyways i REALLY need to go now, unlike everyone else.

**ISecretlyReadGayPorn:** okay, bye.

---

All the participants have left the conversation.

---

**my god was that the shittiest chat ive ever written --**

**(forgive my writers block, it just came out of NOWHERE.)**

**not to mention really CONFUSING. it had me confused for a while!!!!**

**im sorry if neji was realy ooc, its just that i was in a rush to get this finish cuz i havent written for AGES.**

**so yeah, even tho it was total crap, plz review, and ideas are welcome :)**


End file.
